


your heat is the hottest color

by Prolyxa



Series: quarentena days challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, quarentena days challenge
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: [SebaekHo] Está frio, o aquecedor quebrou e Baekhyun é quente o bastante para Junmyeon e Sehun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: quarentena days challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671976
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	your heat is the hottest color

**Author's Note:**

> a verdade é que eu tava enlouquecendo sem escrever e sentindo isso na hora de mexer com o meu tcc que não tive opção a não ser a voltar escrever histórias pra exercitar meu intelecto (boatos que eu tinha desaprendido de escrever certas palavras que cheguei a me perguntar como que eu tava no ensino superior).
> 
> eNFIM! olá  
> ainda não estou na quarentena mas essa semana provavelmente começo (deus me ajuda com as dívidas), então decidi fazer o "quarentena days challenge" (criativa, sim ou claro) pra poder voltar a escrever, fazendo drabbles como eu fiz uma época no 365 days challenge onde milagrosamente postei 365 fanfics no ano, tempos bons.  
> então as fics vão ser coisinhas bobas, sem sentido, escritas baseadas em uma lista de palavras que fiz, a grande maioria com o meu otp ou enfiando outros otps que eu gosto no meio, bele?
> 
> a palavra de hoje saiu aquecedor  
> espero que quem passar por aqui curta a vibe ♥

A ideia era comprar uma caixa de ovo, um saco de pão e um pouco de presunto e queijo. Só pra sobreviver até o dia seguinte, ou até o outro dia seguinte que seria quando a fatura do cartão de crédito ia cair pra que fosse possível fazer compras. Mas o dinheiro que Sehun tinha na carteira dava apenas para meia dúzia de coisas, o básico. 

Saiu correndo debaixo daquele frio horrível para o mercadinho que tinha há duas quadras do prédio. Foi pensando na situação engraçada de que todos os lugares que morava tinham um mercadinho próximo, como se fosse perseguido por alguma organização secreta dos mercadinhos. 

Não rolou a caixa de ovos, nem o pão ou o presunto e queijo, porque Sehun achou melhor comprar pacotes de salgadinhos gordurosos que mancham os dedos, chocolates e algumas garrafas de cerveja. Estava frio, nada melhor do que beber, certo? 

‒ Sério? ‒ Junmyeon perguntou assim que Sehun chegou. 

‒ Está frio hoje ‒ reclamou da cozinha, enfiado dentro do moletom cinza, o cabelo coberto pelo capuz. ‒ Ele não precisa beber. ‒ Colocou as compras sobre a mesa, tirando um chocolate para comer. 

‒ Você sabe que ele vai. 

‒ E você meio que gosta, não é? ‒ Sehun provocou. Junmyeon revirou os olhos. 

‒ Só eu?

Sehun enfiou o chocolate inteiro na boca e deu de ombros. 

‒ Está frio e o aquecedor quebrou, lembra?

Do outro lado da bancada, Junmyeon lançou um sorrisinho de canto. 

‒ Você é um tarado. 

‒ Só eu? 

Junmyeon estava pronto para rebater Sehun, mas a porta do banheiro se abriu, saindo um Baekhyun encoberto por uma nuvem de vapor quente pelo recente banho. 

‒ Só eu o quê? ‒ quis saber. ‒ E não, não vou assistir isso ‒ apontou para a televisão ligada na Netflix, Sehun já acomodado no sofá com o controle nas mãos. 

‒ Ai, Baekhyun, deixa de ser um fresco ‒ o mais novo dos três chiou. ‒ Qual o seu problema em assistir coisas que estão em alta? Não é modinha, mas um sinal de que é bom porque todo mundo está vendo.

‒ Ele não é todo mundo. ‒ Junmyeon colocou um balde cheio de salgadinhos laranja na mesinha de centro, trazendo as cervejas em seguida. 

‒ Obrigado, Jun ‒ Baekhyun disse agradecido, sentando-se no sofá no meio dos outros dois. ‒ Nada de Elite. 

‒ Disseram que é bom. ‒ Fez beicinho.

‒ Tem sexo, não é? ‒ Baekhyun perguntou.

‒ Qual o problema de ver um pouquinho? ‒ resmungou, mudando a opção do que veriam. ‒ Querem o que, afinal? 

‒ Junmyeon escolhe ‒ Baekhyun decretou. 

Sehun suspirou em derrota, porque Junmyeon só escolhia as coisas que Baekhyun gostava, que eram coisas que Sehun já tinha assistido há um tempão. Ainda bem que tinha comprado cerveja para ajudar a passar o tempo e acelerar as coisas. 

Baekhyun não era bom com álcool, fato. Sehun adorava beber álcool, outro fato. Junmyeon ficava no meio termo, do tipo que bebia sem nunca ultrapassar seus limites, mas sem nunca deixar aquele gostinho bom da embriaguez formigando na pele, terceiro fato. Porém, com Baekhyun eram outros quinhentos e Sehun descobriu isso de uma forma interessante no primeiro ano que começaram a morar juntos. 

Quando Baekhyun bebia, ficava tão carinhoso e tão romântico e extremamente… qual era mesmo a palavra em coreano para isso? Precisava voltar a ler para aumentar seu vocabulário depois de quase meia vida morando fora. Mas enquanto não conseguia se recordar, ficava com  _ horny _ mesmo. Baekhyun ficava muito  _ horny _ . E, é claro, seu traseiro ficava vermelho. 

Era engraçado isso, a bunda do Baekhyun vermelha. 

Sehun se lembra que quando viu isso pela primeira vez acabou soltando um “ _ hyung, você está com fogo no c… _ ”, coisa que fez Baekhyun entrar em um processo de rir e de xingar Sehun ao mesmo tempo. Mas era a real. Enquanto algumas pessoas ficavam vermelhas como um tomate, a bunda de Baekhyun ficava assim. Ele reclamava do calor também. Então, Junmyeon ou Sehun pegavam o ventilador e ligavam em um Baekhyun estirado na cama nu da cintura para baixo com calor em certas partes do seu corpo. Em dias muito quentes, Baekhyun dormia com sacos de ervilha congeladas no traseiro.

Entretanto, foi só no inverno passado que descobriram o quão útil o calor de Baekhyun ficava em um dia tão frio. Dormir na mesma cama que ele depois que tivesse mandado uns goles para baixo era bom à beça. Não precisavam nem de aquecedor. E o deles tinha quebrado recentemente, bem na semana mais fria do ano. 

‒ Aquecedor quebrado ainda? ‒ Baekhyun murmurou no comecinho do filme. 

‒ O cara disse que só vem na segunda ‒ Junmyeon falou. 

‒ Todo mundo vai dormir junto, então? 

‒ Por favor ‒ Sehun pediu.

Aquiescendo, Baekhyun voltou a prestar a atenção no filme. 

Foi fácil em seguida: Junmyeon bebeu um gole e Baekhyun quis também, porque ele gostava de beber com pessoas confiáveis e porque tinham uma causa maior naquela noite. Quando Sehun abriu a segunda garrafa, Baekhyun fez descer metade. Na terceira, ele tirou o moletom. Na quarta garrafa, Baekhyun estava livre da cueca e agarrado a Sehun como um coala em uma árvore. 

‒ Acho que já estou pronto pra dormir ‒ ele sussurrou na orelha de Sehun, sua boca roçando em seu pescoço. ‒ Você está tão cheiroso... 

Aquele arrepio na espinha de Sehun foi o suficiente. 

‒ Junmyeon ‒ chamou. ‒ Sua cama?

Junmyeon se levantou depressa e correu para o seu quarto, que tinha uma cama maior, e a arrumou as pressas. Sehun apareceu com Baekhyun a tiracolo segundos depois, que o ajudou a se livrar do restante das roupas e deitar no meio do colchão totalmente nu. 

Junmyeon se livrou da camisa, ficando só com a calça e Sehun preferiu se livrar de tudo, ficando apenas com a cueca. 

Baekhyun não conseguiu conter o gemido quando ambos se deitaram de cada lado da cama e o prenderam como um sanduíche de pele fria e pés congelados. Mordiscou o lábio com força na mão espalmada de Junmyeon em seu traseiro para amenizar aquele calor que ardia sem cessar, os dedos gelados dele apertando sua carne para que o fogo não queimasse tanto até o efeito do álcool chegar ao fim. 

‒ Boa noite ‒ Sehun murmurou. 

‒ Boa noite ‒ Junmyeon respondeu baixinho. 

Baekhyun se limitou a levantar a cabeça para beijar a boca de cada um. De língua, profundo, quente, aconchegando-se de novo em seu lugar no meio de Junmyeon e Sehun em silêncio, controlando-se para não fazer o que tinha feito na outra vez (com Junmyeon deitado ao lado, esfregou-se no colo de Sehun devagarinho, as mãos dele em sua bunda, até gozar e dormir aninhado sobre o corpo grande do Oh).

Ninguém nunca reclamava de beijá-lo e ninguém nunca reclamava de repetir isso no dia seguinte, de manhãzinha. Era bom e simples e funcionava entre eles. 

  
  
  



End file.
